customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Fun Day in the Park (battybarney2014's version)
Barney's Fun Day in the Park is a Barney & Friends Episode Video that was only released on DVD to stores on July 2, 2016 in the United Kingdom in Europe and Australia. Synopsis It's a sunny day in the park with Barney and his friends! Kids love enjoying picnics, water and races. Join Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff for an adventure in the park! Episodes * Picnic * We're Gonna Get Wet * Slow and Steady! Cast Picnic * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson/Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson/Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Riff (Body: Adam Brown/Voice: Michaela Dietz) * Ryan (Reese Wilson) * Olivia (Brenna Demerson) * Tracy (Victoria Lennox) * Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) * Amy (Molly Wilson) * Megan (Lacy Cavalier) * Eva (Laikyn Garcia) * Nathan (Preston Falconer) * Tyler (Hunter Knoche) * Victor (Nathaniel Quijano) * Sofia (Halle Tomlinson) * Tori (Ariek Sanders) * Lily (Luxy Banner) * Noah (Keeton Green) * Mei (Kathryn Yee-Young) * Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) * Myra (Lexi ten Napel) We're Gonna Get Wet * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson/Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson/Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Ryan (Reese Wilson) * Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) * Amy (Molly Wilson) * Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) Slow and Steady! * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson/Voice: Dean Wendt) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson/Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Riff (Body: Adam Brown/Voice: Michaela Dietz) * Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) * Myra (Lexi ten Napel) * David (Emilio Mazur) Song List Picnic # The Barney Theme Song # Gonna Have a Picnic # What Should I Do? # Have a Snack! # Snackin' on Healthy Food # The Yum Yum Song # The Ants Go Marching # Clean Up # A Friend Like You Barney Music Box Segment # Hickory Dickory Dock We're Gonna Get Wet # What Makes a Flower So Pretty? # The Water Song # Splash and Sprinkle # He Waded in the Water # Swimming, Swimming # If I Lived Under the Sea # A Friend Like You Barney Music Box Segment # Itsy Bitsy Spider Slow and Steady! # Move Your Body # Exercise is Good for You # Run, Run in One Place # Trying and Trying # I Love You Trivia * These three episodes are in the U.K. video were filmed in 2007. * In Picnic, seventeen of these kids (Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Amy, Megan, Eva, Nathan, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei, Marcos and Myra) are wearing the same clothes: ** Olivia wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Get Happy!. ** Tracy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Riff's Musical Zoo. ** Ryan wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. ** Amy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. ** Melanie wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Sleepless Sleepover. ** Megan wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Chase. ** Myra wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. ** Marcos wears the same clothes in The Blame Game. ** Victor wears the same clothes in The New Kid. ** Sofia wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Magic Caboose. ** Lily wears the same clothes in Bop 'til You Drop. ** Tori wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Litterbot. ** Nathan wears the same clothes in The Chase. ** Mei wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. ** Tyler wears the same clothes in Beethoven's Hear!. ** Eva wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Trail Boss Barney. ** Noah wears the same clothes in The New Kid. * In We're Gonna Get Wet, four of these kids (Melanie, Amy, Marcos and Ryan) are wearing the same clothes: ** Ryan wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. ** Amy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. ** Melanie wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Sleepless Sleepover. ** Marcos wears the same clothes in The Blame Game. * In Slow and Steady!, three of these kids (Rachel, David and Myra) are wearing the same clothes: ** Rachel wears the same shirt and hairstyle in The Nature of Things (with different pants) and The Awful Tooth. ** David wears the same clothes in Riff's Musical Zoo. ** Myra wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. * On the front cover of the U.K. DVD release, that shows Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the four kids (Ryan, Marcos, Amy and Melanie) (from left and right) wearing the same clothes: ** Ryan wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. ** Amy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. ** Melanie wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Sleepless Sleepover. ** Marcos wears the same clothes in The Blame Game. * On the back cover of the U.K. DVD release, that shows BJ, Riff, Baby Bop and the children (Ryan, Olivia, Tracy, Melanie, Megan, Eva, Tyler, Victor, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Noah, Mei and Myra) are wearing the same clothes: ** Olivia wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Get Happy!. ** Tracy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Riff's Musical Zoo. ** Ryan wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. ** Melanie wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Sleepless Sleepover. ** Megan wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Chase. ** Myra wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. ** Victor wears the same clothes in The New Kid. ** Sofia wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Magic Caboose. ** Lily wears the same clothes in Bop 'til You Drop. ** Tori wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Litterbot. ** Mei wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. ** Tyler wears the same clothes in Beethoven's Hear!. ** Eva wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Trail Boss Barney. ** Noah wears the same clothes in The New Kid. Quotes Picnic Quote 1 *Baby Bop: What would we need for our picnic? *BJ: We need a basket, a blanket, *Riff: Plates, cups, *Barney: Sliverware and utensils. *Baby Bop, BJ and Riff: Hi, Barney. *BJ: We're planning a picnic in the park. *Barney: That sounds like fun! *Baby Bop: We're going on a picnic. Quote 2 *Ryan: Hey, guys. *Tracy: What are you doing? *Baby Bop: We’re having a picnic. *Barney: Are you coming too? *Olivia: Great! *BJ: We've got hotdogs, pretzels, fruit, cookies, sandwiches, juice, *Barney: And pistachios! *Baby Bop: Yummy! *Melanie: Hi, Barney. *Amy: Hi. *Megan: Are we having picnic now? *Riff: Oh, I knew there’s a picnic table in the park? *BJ: What now? Quote 3 *Eva: That's interesting. *Mei: What would we eat? *Lily: We can eat lots of yummy food for our picnic. *Noah: I'm so hungry. *Nathan: Me too. *Tyler: I'm starving me. *Marcos: I can’t wait to eat. *Myra: My tummy gets grumbly. *Barney: So come with me. *Baby Bop: Oh boy! *BJ: It’s picnic time! *Riff: Wowzer! *Victor: This is like a picnic! *Sofia: I found a picnic table. *Tori: I found a picnic blanket. *Lily: I found treats. *Melanie: Let's have a snack! *Barney: Super-Delicious! Quote 4 *Amy: I've got an apple. *Marcos: I've got oranges. *Ryan: I love bananas. *Megan: What’s your favorite, Barney? *Barney: I love pistachios! Eating snacking helps stay healthy and strong. Quote 5 *Baby Bop: I love macaroni and cheese. *BJ: Mine is pickles. *Riff: Ants on a log. *Barney: Pistachios. *Ryan: Let's eat. *Barney: Yummy! Quote 6 *Riff: I brought my favorite snack. *BJ: What’s that, Cousin Riff? *Riff: It has a celery stick with cheese and raisins on it. *Barney: Ants on a log. *Tracy: I see a lot of ants marching. *Barney: See them go. Quote 7 * BJ: I'm too full. * Riff: Me too. * Baby Bop: Let’s all clean up our picnic. * Riff: We're ready. * Barney: Let’s do it! Quote 8 * We're Gonna Get Wet Quote 1 * Barney: Hi, Melanie. * Melanie: Hi, Barney. I'm watering the flowers. * Barney: (smells) They smell so pretty. * Melanie: I love flowers. * Barney: Flowers are so beautiful. Quote 2 * Barney: Hi, Amy. What are you doing? * Amy: Barney, I've got a birdbath for the birdies to take a bath. * Barney: Birds like taking baths. * Amy: So they do. Come on, birds! * Barney: Hi, Ryan. Hi, Marcos. * Ryan: We're using a hose to water the plants. * Marcos: Plants need water. * Barney: Would you water the plants? * Ryan: Sure. * Marcos: No problem. * Baby Bop: BJ, let's play in the sprinkler. * BJ: Great choice, Sissy. But Barney, we don't have water for the sprinkler. What are we going to do now? * Barney: You can't use water for the sprinkler. There are lots of things that are liquid. Quote 3 * Melanie: Oh, look at my flowers. * Amy: Nice bath, baby birdies! * Marcos: May I use a hose, Ryan. * Ryan: Sure, Marcos. * Baby Bop: Barney, I'm still not wet. * BJ: We're not wet because we're so dry. * Barney: There's no need to doubt. That sprinkler has no water. * BJ: We're running out of water. * Baby Bop: We're sorry, Barney. * Barney: Do you know that water is for drinking or on a pool, a rainy day and a bath? There are many types of water. Quote 4 * Ryan and Marcos: BJ! * Amy and Melanie: Baby Bop! * Barney: Where are you? * Baby Bop and BJ: Here we are! * BJ: Where's all that water? * Baby Bop: Water?!? * Ryan: Uh-oh! * Melanie: How can we have sprinkler water? * Barney: But instead of the sprinkler, we can get a pool to swim in the water. * (Barney uses magic for the swimming pool) * Kids: Wow! * Baby Bop: Wow! A swimming pool! * Barney: What should we do? * Amy: We can all swim. * Melanie: I liked my swimsuits. * Amy: So does mine. * Ryan: And also water wings. * Barney: I'm not going to swim in the pool. * Baby Bop: Me too. * BJ: We're all dry. * Barney: Hop in! * Ryan: Cannonball! * (Ryan dives in the pool) * Melanie: Here I go! Wee! * (Melanie dives in the pool) * Amy: Dive! * (Amy dives in the pool) * Marcos: One and a two and a three! * (Marcos dives in the pool) * Barney: Now, I'll dive in the pool. * Ryan: Come on, Barney! * Melanie: The water's cool. * Amy: Come on in! You can do it! * Barney: I'm too big to swim. * (Barney touches the water with his toes) * Barney: That tickles! Quote 5 * Melanie: Let's play ring toss. * Amy: I'll go pick up rings in the the bottom of the pool. * Ryan: I've got a ring. * Marcos: I've got a ring too. * Barney: What are you doing in the pool? * Melanie: We're playing. * Amy: What should to do now? * Marcos: We can swim underwater. * Ryan: Or splash on top. * BJ: Whoa! Ryan, you can splash on top. * Baby Bop: Or imagine you could swimming with fishes. * Barney: Let's a pretend to swim under the deep blue sea. Quote 6 * Barney: Anybody needs a towel? * Marcos: I need a towel, Barney. * Ryan: Me too. * Melanie: Me three. * Amy: Yessiree. * Barney: Here's one for you, for you and for, and you. * Ryan, Marcos, Amy and Melanie: Thanks, Barney. * Ryan: Swimming pools are fun! * Marcos: Great. * Baby Bop: I love swimming. * Barney: And speaking of water, I'll show you all about things with water in the computer. * BJ: Wow! * Barney: Username: Barney. Password: Dinosaur. Search on "water." There's a swimming pool. * Amy: Just like we just swam. * Barney: Or rainy days. * Baby Bop: There's lots of rain outside. * Barney: Or drinking water with a glass and a fountain. * Ryan: Well, I'm going to need a drink of water in the fountain. I'm thirsty. * Marcos: You'll be back, Ryan. * Barney: Also water is for taking a shower or a bath. * BJ: I like showers and baths. * (Barney chuckles) * Barney: And animals swim under the deep blue sea. * Baby Bop: There's are lots of sea animals. * Melanie: Like fish, * Amy: Whales, * Marcos: And an octopus. * BJ: How many legs does an octopus have? * Baby Bop: 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8! * Barney: It's fun to see when you're under the sea. Quote 7 * Melanie: Now I need more water for the watering can. * Amy: I'll need more the birdbath. * Ryan: And Marcos and I need to finish watering the plants. * Baby Bop: Now we can check the water for the sprinkler. * BJ: Come on, Sissy. We're ready for the sprinkler. * Baby Bop: Yay! * Barney: Okay. Wait for me! * Baby Bop: What are they doing? * Barney: Melanie's using a watering can to water flowers, Amy's using a birdbath for the birds and Ryan and Marcos are... * BJ: Ryan! Marcos! * Baby Bop: They are wet! * Ryan: Oops! * Marcos: I didn't mean it. * Barney: We all get wet because that friends are the best. Slow and Steady! Category:Season 11 U.K. Episodes Released on Home Video